


【DS】他哥的公主

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: Dean遭到时间之神报复，Sam被拖进了时空乱流。Cass试图进入乱流拉出Sam，结果拉出了8岁的Sammy。Sam身上的时空元素非常混乱，以至于Cass也难以解决。而Dean则不得不重温他的养成过程，不过，幸好这次没那么艰难。(ds小甜饼，码到哪是哪儿，有bug别介意×)





	1. 楔子 时间之神的复仇

巴萨泽尔在小酒馆找到了Castiel，这位平日里衣冠楚楚的风衣小天使此刻正狼狈地坐在吧台前，一杯接着一杯喝闷酒。

“哟，谁惹我们家小可爱生气了？”巴萨泽尔打趣道，直到他坐在Castiel身旁，才看见他衬衫扣子半掉着，蓝领带也被扯歪了。一副从强奸犯手下逃出来的样子。

“我的上帝啊，”巴萨泽尔挑起一边眉毛，“你都经历了点什么？被哪个变态禽兽袭击了吗？”

“……不是变态禽兽，”Castiel叹了口气，说道:“是一个找温家兄弟复仇的神。时间之神，还记得吗？”

“啊。”巴萨泽尔一脸“我想起来了”的表情，  
“那个带着Dean穿越回九十年前最后被他捅穿了的那个可怜的神？我记得他，啧啧啧，不过不记得他有这么变态的爱好啊……”

“事情不是你想的那样！”Castiel要被这个满脑子少儿不宜画面的色情天使气疯了，他重重地放下杯子，强调道:“有神去找他们麻烦，我不过是去帮个忙……”

“我懂我懂，”巴萨泽尔不甘放弃继续嘴贱，“所以你救出小公主了吗？”

Castiel欲言又止地张了张口，最后低头又灌了一杯闷酒。

巴萨泽尔的眼神变得怪怪的。这小可爱的状态不对，他想，如果人救出来了，事情解决了，他应该不会这么消沉，如果人没救出来，那么他更不会这么消沉——他应该像打了鸡血一样继续想办法救人。

“我的确救出了公主。”Castiel长长地叹了口气，  
“我救出了他哥的小公主。”

 

事情得追溯到两个小时以前。

那是无数个像往常一样的事儿后。多年以来他们已经不再探讨谁在上谁在下的问题了，转而向“谁先勾引了谁”这样的历史问题发出挑战。  
“肯定是你先勾引我的，”Dean靠在浴室的门框上，看着他正穿衣服的弟弟说道:“毕竟在你之前我只喜欢女人。”

“在你之前我也只喜欢女人好吗？”Sam套上衬衫，盖住昨晚欢愉过后留下的红痕。

“那谁先亲的谁？”Dean试图回忆。

“就昨晚来说，你先动手的。”Sam下结论。

“我是说最开始。”Dean一边说，一边往Sam身上蹭过去动手动脚。

刚刚套上的衬衫又被扒下来。

“你确定你要像个多愁善感的小姑娘一样回忆往事？”Sam问。接连不断地吻让他的声音有些含糊不清。  
“我们两个到底谁更像小姑娘？”Dean弯起眼睛笑出来，手顺着腰线向下摸去。

就在这时，响起了不合时宜的敲门声。

鉴于Dean有可能一拳打到来者的脸上，Sam整了整领子去开门，Sam开门的时候毫无防备，直到看见对方一身上世纪四十年代的装扮才反应过来这是曾经让他哥穿越时空的一个神，掏出枪就是一阵射击。

但枪对神无效，反倒神一个挥手把Sam压在了墙上。Sam挣扎不动，只来得及大喊一声“Dean”提醒屋里的人。时间之神神透过厚重地羊毛毡看向他，目光狠毒又带着强烈地恨意。

“你们这些家伙让我跟爱人分别，”时间之神怒吼道:“如今你们也得尝尝分别的滋味！”

Dean举着刀冲了过来，但被一巴掌打飞。  
随后一阵强烈的红光包围了Sam，他几乎眼睁睁看着Dean朝着这边扑过来，紧接着就陷入一片黑暗……

时间之神和Sam都消失了，留Dean孤零零地站在原地。

Dean立刻给Castiel打了电话，而Castiel也觉得这事儿能解决，如果时间之神只是把Sam扔到了另一个时空，那么他去找到Sam并把他带回来就好了。

但小天使没在任何一个时空找到Sam，不管是未来还是恐龙遍地的史前时代，那里都没有Sam的影子。最后还是在一片混沌的时空乱流中感知到了他熟悉的灵魂。  
当他看到时空乱流中的Sam时，他就知道麻烦大了。

Dean在地堡里不安地等待着。理论上这回找回Sam的行动万无一失，但实际上，这么多年来他们一直在走霉运。用他弟弟的话来说，“我们什么时候碰上过简单的事？”这话可真是一点没错。

Castiel没有离开太久，出现的时候几乎把Dean下了一跳——小天使直接撞到了书架上，书掉下来散落了一地，不过这不能怪他，因为他脑袋上趴着一个小豆丁，那个小豆丁正骑在可怜的Castiel的脖子上，一手捂着Cass的鼻子和眼睛一手死死地扯着蓝色领带。幸好天使不用呼吸，不然这么勒上一会儿可就要死掉了。

Dean愣愣地看着眼前不可思议的一幕，蓦得觉得那个小豆丁有点眼熟。

“Sammy？”他哥试探性地喊了一声。

小豆丁立刻扭头看着Dean，水汪汪的大眼睛眨巴眨巴。

小天使的领带还在小豆丁手里紧紧攥着，Castiel也抬头求救似得看向Dean。

三个人面面相觑。

 

“等等，你说什么？”巴萨泽尔似乎有点明白了，“是时间之神把Sam扔进了时空乱流，然后你抱回来了只小的？不划算啊大兄弟。”

“我知道不划算。”Castiel一脸无奈，伸手整了整自己歪歪扭扭的领带，说道:“可这不是我们能改变的，在时空乱流里什么都有可能发生，而且Sam身上的时空粒子相当混乱……”

“这致命吗？”

“不致命，就是麻烦。”Castiel叹了口气，“简单来说，他得从一个孩子重新成长一遍，他成长到这个时空的正常年龄，他身上的时空粒子也就恢复正常了。”

“哇，这，”巴萨泽尔一时也不知道如何评论，讪讪问道:“Dean还好吧？”

 

Dean一点都不好。  
那句话怎么说来着，含辛茹苦十余年，一朝回到解放前。

Dean僵在原地，眼睁睁得看着熟悉的小Sammy对不肯放开自己的风衣怪人继续攻击，儿童的小拳头造成不了太大伤害，但也把Cass折腾得够呛。

“我我我我还得再养这小混蛋一遍？”Dean发出难以置信的声音。

“不用那么久，”Cass努力想多来Sammy的拉扯，一边回答Dean，“都是时间粒子的问题，只要粒子恢复平衡就好，他的成长速度都取决于时间粒子，而在正常的时空里，时间粒子会自动修复到正常的。”

“等于我要把“养大弟弟”这个情节再重温快放一遍？”

“对，重温快放。”Cass艰难地抬起头看向Dean，“能把他抱走吗？我的衬衫要碎到他手里了。”

Dean这才注意到Sammy的杀伤力不容小觑。

“Sammy！”Dean试图拿出做哥哥的威严，并把小豆丁从可怜的天使怀里拽出来。

也许是出于惊恐，Dean和Cass的每一个动作都遭到了小豆丁的激烈反抗。

“你们是人贩子吗？混蛋！”小豆丁高声骂道:“等我哥找到这儿你们就完了！”

Dean终于忍不住把这小家伙一把拎起来抗到了肩上，  
“很遗憾，我就是你哥！”

小Sammy现在看起来也就八九岁的样子，闹腾一会儿累了趴在桌子上睡着了。

Castiel坐在一旁，声音低沉地安慰道:“Dean，我知道这可能有些难以接受，但时间粒子的修复不会太慢的，很快就……你在干嘛？”小天使一抬头，发现Dean正背对着他，伸着手机凑到Sam脸前，摁下快门。

“机会难得。”Dean回过头，脸上还带着满足而没心没肺的笑容。

……就不该觉得他会受打击。Castiel默默想。

“你说，时间粒子修复速度不会太慢？”Dean终于捕捉到了Castiel话中重点。

Castiel摊了摊手，“我以为你会担心时间差会造成永久的年龄差，但明显你并不担心。”

Dean摇了摇头，“我只是不懂。但看起来很好玩。你看，”他伸手捏了捏Sammy软乎乎的小脸蛋，“Sammy他小时候可爱透了，对吧？”

Castiel有时候真挺羡慕智商平平的猿类后代。

“总的来说，这次他身上的时空错乱只是个别现象，他在正常的时空中自然就会被修复。所以他会在短时间内重历他的成长过程。”

“这个我懂。”Dean说，“就是很快就能长回原来的年龄。”

“但问题在于，时间之神是否会就此罢手。”Castiel严肃地说:“Sam已经承受一次时空粒子的错乱，如果在错乱期间再被扔到时空乱流里，恐怕……”

“恐怕怎样？”

“恐怕灵魂会被撕碎。”Castiel下定结论。

地堡中的空气凝滞了一下。

“那么简单，”Dean故作轻松地说道:“我只要保护他不再受到时间之神的攻击就好了。”他走到桌子旁，把Sammy横抱起来，睡成一坨的小家伙哼哼了两声，但没有醒。

Castiel心里默默叹了口气。他知道，Dean越是摆出一副不在乎的姿态，越是有巨大的决心。只是他不善于以慷慨的言辞或激烈的行动表现，哪怕那些压力把他压得喘不过气、寸步难行，他也还是会摆出玩世不恭的笑脸。只有Sam能撕下那些伪装，他弟弟用他毕生的经验把他老哥伪装的茧撕破个口子，从此他们共同呼吸。

可现在的Sam……

Castiel看向那个软绵绵的孩子，他十分怀疑这个孩子是否能像以往那样站在他哥哥身边。

晃神间Dean已经安置好Sammy，抱着厚厚的资料走了出来。他把那些厚重的书和本册扔在桌子上，一边招呼Castiel，

“快来看看。有没有什么东西有助于保护我们的小公主远离邪恶巫婆！”

这比喻可真贴切。Castiel心想，软乎乎的Sam.Winchester现在就是个小公主，他哥的公主。

 

P.S.

酒馆内。

“我懂了。”巴萨泽尔点点头，神情肃穆地感叹道:“杀伤力可真大啊……”

“是啊，”Castiel也感慨地点点头，附和道:“时间之神这招真是阴损。”

“不不不我不是说时间之神，”巴萨泽尔耸耸肩，“我是说Sam.Winchester，居然把你衬衫扣子都撕掉了……”

我给你讲了这么多你的关注点就在衬衫扣子吗混蛋！Castiel恨恨地想。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一大早Dean就抱了本故事书跑到了Sam房间。该怎么跟八岁的弟弟解释“有神在追杀我们”是一个值得思考的问题。

Sam是一个不会放过任何提问机会的孩子。

“神为什么要追杀我们？”Sammy睁着大大的眼睛。  
“因为我们得罪过他，他在复仇。”Dean解释。

Sammy没说话，但那副小心翼翼的神情明显还有疑问。  
别，别问出来。Dean有点绝望地想。  
“爸爸在哪儿？他承诺他会保护我们。”  
Dean知道他一定会这么问。天啊，他真是比蛔虫还了解他弟弟。

幸好这个时候小天使推门进来了，高兴地举着手里的两个符咒，“嘿同志们好消息， 我找到了一个符咒，能躲过时间之神的感知！”

这位天使仿佛荏临的伟大解放者一般使Dean如释重负，只见他哥扭头快速对他问题儿童的弟弟说:  
“Sammy，答应我以后问问题就去找Castiel好吗？他是个天使！”

果然在听见“天使”两个字的时候，Sammy的眼睛就仿佛一只小狗看见了他最喜欢的玩具球一样闪闪发亮。他立刻从床上跳下来扑到Castiel面前。

“你真的是天使吗？”小狗的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎还有尾巴在后拼命摇晃。

“我、我当然是了。”突如其来的热情让Castiel感觉到了某种不言而喻的危机感。

“那你有毛茸茸的大翅膀吗？”小狗期待地问。  
Casstiel想了想自己的翅膀，大是大，但不毛绒绒，于是他摇了摇头。  
“那你有闪闪发亮的光环吗？”小狗摇摇尾巴。  
Casstiel蓦然想起天堂欠费到快被停电的事儿，悲伤地摇了摇头。  
“那你会弹竖琴唱圣歌吗？”小狗的耳朵抖了抖。  
Casstiel欲哭无泪地摇摇头。  
“可你说你是天使。”Sammy脸上的期待之光以肉眼可见的速度消失，表情变得格外忧愁，“天使怎么可以不会唱圣歌呢？”

最后Dean得拼上浑身力气才能拉住暴走的Cass。  
“放开我！我要变回天使真正的样子！我要证明我是天使！”  
“别别别别跟孩子计较！”Dean苦口婆心。  
“这事关一个天使的尊严！”Cass坚持要变。  
“你是天使没错，可你不会修电路！”Dean一针见血指出问题关键。  
“天使都不会修电路！”Castiel愣了一下，什么时候修电路也成了居家旅行天使必备？  
“你一变身地堡的电路就得爆灯短路，以前都是Sam换的灯泡，可现在……”Dean点点头，递给Cass一个“你懂的”表情。

 

在对天使失去兴趣之后Sammy找到了新的玩具。这个小豆丁巧妙的利用了和他哥的身高差，成功的把自己变成了Dean腿上的挂件。他像只树獭抱着树干一样抱着他哥的大腿不肯放手。

此刻罗圈腿的优势就显现出来了。数次劝说无果之后Dean不得不拖着这只树獭，艰难地跨出每一步，向厨房爬去。

“哇，Dean，这是人类带孩子的独特方式吗？”Cass看着眼前这一幕张口结舌，叹服道:“我还以为你们会抱着孩子呢，没想到是挂在腿上。”

Dean咬咬牙，他想愤怒地反驳回去，但面对一只生活常识基本为零的天使又觉得一切反驳都是徒劳。恰好这时候他的大腿挂件开口了，挂件仰头看着被累到面部扭曲的Dean  
“哥，我饿了。”  
Dean低头努力微笑，“我们是吃油炸天使脆翅好不好？”

Cass背后一凉，又觉得有点委屈，也许是害怕真的被做成油炸脆翅，委屈的小天使决定玩消失。  
看着瞬间消失的Cass，Dean在心里哀嚎，“好歹给老子倒杯咖啡再走啊……”

最后Sam还是放手了……虽然是哭着放手的。

Dean仍旧不懂，为什么只是把他放到桌子上等一会儿，他就能冒着鼻涕泡哭到快断气。  
在Sammy哭嚎期间的停歇，Dean趁机问:“亲爱的，你为什么要哭得这么惨痛？”  
“我是一只树獭，”哭到打嗝的Sammy理直气壮的回应:“树獭被从树上抓下来当然会哭了！”

这件事是以Dean答应带他出去玩作为道歉而结束的。Sammy则满足地像只终于能抱上树的树獭，不过他可不知道他老哥背地里抱着“哭泣的树獭Sammy”这段录像笑到在床上打滚，更不知道这段愚蠢的回忆会成为他今后噩梦的根源——因为Dean已经决定在每年Sam的生日上公开播放这段录像。

 

Sammy有点脆皮，这点Dean是知道的，他弟随便磕着碰着都有可能受伤，然后变得可怜兮兮，这也就是为什么Dean总嘲笑他“像个豌豆公主”

但神奇的是，不仅Sammy是脆皮，好像连带着Sammy碰到的东西也都会变得脆皮起来。

第一天。Sammy打碎了一个咖啡杯。  
第二天。Sammy手滑时把咖啡壶碎在了桌子上。  
第三天。咖啡机的产出有点断断续续，Sammy随手拍了两下，接着咖啡机冒出了点浓烟，彻底死机了。  
第四天，Dean抱着新买的咖啡机，警告小Sammy，“离所有跟咖啡有关的东西远一点。”小Sammy乖巧地点了点头。  
第五天，就在Dean以为今天平安无事没有任何东西弄伤Sammy也没有任何东西被Sammy弄伤的时候，房间门口忽然探出了一个小脑袋。

“Dean，”Sammy问道:“可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“问吧。”Dean大度地说，难得他今天心情好。

“你知道不知道一把刀，看起来是骨头做的，还有点丑……”  
“你说的应该是该隐之刃。”Dean说道，提起这个老伙计他还有点心有余悸。  
小Sammy“哦”了一声，然后弱弱地问道:

“该隐之刃比咖啡机还贵吗？”

Dean心里忽然有种不好的预感，“等等，发生了什么？”他警惕地问。  
只见Sammy犹豫了一下，然后迟疑地伸出了一直背在后面的手。  
手里安静地躺着该隐之刃，这把曾经叱咤风云的神器如今在他弟弟手里惨烈地断成了两节。

“这就是一把破刀，坏了就坏了吧。”Dean对Cass说。  
Cass看着该隐之刃的残骸，沉默一下，说道:“这把“破刀”得有几万年的历史。”  
“这你倒是提醒我了！”Dean仿佛想起了什么，如梦初醒地抱着该隐之刃的残骸跑了。

两天后该隐之刃的残骸被一个古董收藏家买了，Dean美滋滋地小赚了一笔，从此Dean允许Sam玩地堡里的每一件历史久远的法器……但严禁靠近impala。


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:Cass一度天真地以为地堡里只有Sam一个孩子，可他错了。

在听Dean第五百三十二次抱怨地堡的卫生有多糟糕的时候，Cass终于忍不住了。  
“Dean，如果你真的讨厌这么糟糕的卫生状况，就该去把洗衣房那些堆积的衣服扔到洗衣桶里，还有，不要再往地上扔糖纸了，好吗？我刚扫过。”  
“糖纸不是我扔的。”Dean嘴里塞满了糖果，大言不惭地狡辩:“一定是Sammy干的。”  
“我才没有！”一旁的Sammy不满地否决了他哥的诽谤，脸颊气鼓鼓的。  
Dean伸手捏住Sammy有点婴儿肥的小脸蛋，不顾Sammy可怜地挣扎，数落道:“可要不是你变小了就能帮Cass打扫卫生了，而不是在这儿当个小米虫。”  
Sammy一边扭头试图逃离他哥的魔爪，一边大声辩解:“我至少不会乱扔糖纸去破坏Cass的劳动成果。”  
“其实……他这么大也是可以扫地拖地的对吧？”Dean若有所思，“有个绝妙的想法，我们出去干活猎魔，把Sammy留在家洗衣服怎么样？”  
Sammy只差没嘤地一声哭出来。

为了防止出现压迫儿童的惨案，Cass机智地抱回来了一台扫地机器人。  
“这是自动感应的扫地机器人，最新款，打开开关就能自动扫地，是不是很方便？”Cass庆幸地想，太好了，他再也不用扫地了。

“你哪儿来的钱买扫地机器人？”Dean忽然想起这个小天使穷鬼的本质。  
穷鬼小天使立刻心虚起来，小声说道:“偷的。”  
Sammy心惊胆战:他哥到底是什么魔鬼？居然能让天使去替他偷东西！

扫地机器人的出现为地堡增加了新的生机。  
Sammy一度十分热衷于挡在扫地机器人面前，靠他灵活的脚步从四面八方干扰扫地机器人的感知，然后看着这个可怜的小矮子原地打转。

兴奋而投入的Sammy并不知道，Dean在背后看着他弟的灵魂舞姿险些笑到岔气，意犹未尽时还拉着Cass一块儿看，于是一下午过去了，地堡中间那一平方米被摩擦的锃亮，其他地方依旧一片狼藉。

等Dean笑够了，打个哈欠，上去抗起玩得正嗨的Sam回屋。  
“你没必要这么折磨它的，”Dean对Sam说，“它只是一个可怜的小矮子。”  
“我担心它会不会像终结者那样，来执行一些会毁灭世界的秘密任务。”年幼的Sam表示十分担忧地球是否会毁灭于邪恶的扫地机器人之手。  
“放心吧不会的。”Dean拍拍Sam的脑袋，说，“如果它是终结者，它早就在你傻兮兮地玩了他半个小时的时候先终结你了。”

事情发展到这里的时候貌似并没有什么问题，除了Sammy仍然意犹未尽地想去跟扫地机器人“跳舞”。但看在Dean的份上，他忍了。

但这份忍耐在Sammy看见他哥站在扫地机器人前手舞足蹈时彻底爆发了，而那一平方米的地板，更加锃亮了。

 

后来他们决定趁着Sam变小给自己放个可爱的假期。  
“我们去阿拉斯加！”Dean举双手赞成假期的提议，  
“Chunk保佑，我早就想去阿拉斯加了！美女！赌牌！啤酒！”

“我想去夏威夷。”Casstiel，一个单纯的小天使充满了对大海的向往。

最后两个人都看向Sammy，当发生意见分歧的时候，第三个人的意见至关重要。

小Sammy坐在椅子上，晃动着小短腿，用亮晶晶的狗狗眼憧憬地看向Dean，  
“我想去游乐场——”

最后，Cass坐在去往游乐场的impala后排，恨恨地给巴萨泽尔发短信。  
“弟控怎么治？”  
片刻之后受到巴萨泽尔回信，言简意赅，  
“没救了，等死吧。”

 

其实游乐场并不是那么糟糕。只不过这三个从来没去过游乐场的大男人都不知道有种东西叫“身高限制”。

虽然Sam日后的身高无人能及，但在八岁的时候，说实话，他在同龄人里算矮的。Dean还记得在他小时候，他作为哥哥时不时就得帮小Sammy解决那些欺负他的混蛋。那些小混蛋总爱叫Sammy小矮子，因此当Sammy的个子开始猛蹿的时候连Dean都吓了一跳。

因为小Sammy，他们已经连着坐了八次旋转咖啡杯。  
当他们准备去排第九次队的时候，Dean果断用一个冰激凌收买了他弟弟，然后把弟弟扔在树下舔冰激凌，他们俩去排过山车。

小Sammy坐在树下，看着哥哥跟风衣小天使远去的背影。在他消灭了一半冰淇淋的时候，一个小丑坐在了Sammy身旁。  
透过那张涂着油彩的假笑脸，Sammy完全能看清那个小丑实际上完全没有在笑，反而透过油墨冷冷地看着自己。

DC电影的画面开始在他脑海中循环播放。小豆丁心里一怂，往旁边挪了挪。

小丑也跟着挪了挪。

小豆丁继续挪，

小丑也不遗余力地跟了过去。

就在Sammy思考他掏出炸弹炸掉自己或被蝙蝠侠救起的几率有多大以及能不能向蝙蝠侠要签名的时候，小丑忽然开口幽幽地问，  
“你家人也不要你了吗？”

“我哥才不会不要我！”Sammy蓦然从幻想中醒来，大声说道。

“所有被扔掉的孩子都这么说，”小丑冷笑一声，然后逼问道:“那你为什么一个人站在这儿？

“他们去玩过山车了。”Sammy说。

“那你为什么不去，你是胆小鬼吗？”小丑冷哼一声？

“是因为我不够高……”Sammy嗫嚅着，惭愧的声音像蚊子哼哼。

“哦，我知道了。”小丑忽然诡异地笑了起来，用扭曲而低沉的声音  
说道:“你就是被扔掉了，被你哥哥扔掉了。”

“我哥才不会……”

“因为你长不高。”小丑继续大声嘲笑他:“每年都有因为长不高而被扔掉的孩子，今年就是你！”

“我会长……”Sammy急得几乎要哭出来。

“不会的，你永远长不高，小矮子。”小丑残酷地笑着，嘲弄地拍着Sammy的头顶，  
“小矮子，被哥哥扔掉的小矮子。你知道他们会怎么对待你这种被扔掉的小矮子吗？他们会让小矮子扮演小丑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

Dean回来的时候Sammy几乎是立刻飞扑进了他哥的怀抱。

“发生了什么？”Dean有点诧异。

“没什么。”Sammy从Dean身上下来，摇了摇头。他一点也不想让Dean知道他被一个小丑欺负了这种事。

“那就好。对了，我给你带了个小礼物。刚刚玩射击赢的。”Dean说。

会是蝙蝠侠的海报吗？Sammy眼睛渐渐亮了起来。

只见Dean缓缓展开了手里的卷轴。

一张特大号的小丑贴纸。

“不——”Sammy绝望的哀嚎起来。哀嚎声中混合着Dean恶作剧得逞的大笑。

一旁的Cass叹了口气，弱弱地说道:“Dean，你没必要折磨他的，他只是一个可怜的小矮子。”

Sammy哭得更凶了。

 

晚上，当Dean已经坐上床准备听着音乐睡觉的时候，忽然响起了敲门声。

“进来吧。”Dean摘下耳机，看见门开了条缝，紧接着小Sammy闪了进来，他一脸怨念的弟弟穿着睡袍，抱着他自己的小枕头扑到了床边。

“我今晚要跟你睡。”Sammy要求道。

“为什么？”Dean明知故问。

Sammy的嘴唇颤抖了一下，哭诉道:“有人把小丑贴纸贴我床头了！”

Dean脸上的笑容越咧越大，最后终于忍不住狂笑着倒在了床上。

“是你干的？！”Sammy睁大眼睛，又惊又气。

Dean笑到喘不上来气儿，他知道他该适可而止，但一看到Sammy瞪大的眼睛和难以置信的神情，他就忍不住继续笑下去。神啊，谁他妈会不喜欢整蛊自己弟弟！

Sammy悲愤地觉得自己是进了贼窝，但他宁愿进贼窝也不肯回去睡到旁边贴着小丑的床上。

最后他俩还是躺进了一个被窝里。

“Dean，你会扔掉我吗？”Sammy缩在被子里，小心翼翼地问。

“不会。”Dean已经快睡着了，意识有点恍惚。

“那要是我长不高呢？”Sammy继续问。

“那也不会。”Dean半梦半醒，说道:“而且你以后会长得很高。”

“有多高？”

“高到我亲你都得让你弯下腰。”Dean顺口说。

Sammy丝毫没意识到重点，他一颗悬着的心终于放下，伸手搂住Dean脖子才沉沉睡去。

 

次日清晨，Dean率先醒来，他睁开眼睛，看了一眼床头闹钟，然后一边翻身坐起一边叫道  
:“起床了，Sammy——”

“是Sam。”他背后传来一个黏糊糊的声音。

Dean瞬间打了激灵，立刻就清醒了。

昨晚的小豆丁已经不见了，取而代之的是他再熟悉不过的少年。褐金色的头发乱蓬蓬的，半张脸埋进枕头里，丝毫没有要睁开眼睛的意思，反而哼哼两声翻个身准备继续补觉。昨晚穿的衬衫已经显得太小了，可怜巴巴地紧绷在身上，无意识露出了大半截腰线，起伏有致地趴在柔软的床垫上。

我的个神啊。Dean默默扭过脸，把被子盖在了他弟身上。


	4. Chapter 4

Sam睡醒从房间里出来的时候，Dean和Cass正在图书馆商量事。

“发生什么了？”Sam揉着眼睛走了过去，成年人的裤子还有些长，裤脚拖在地上，只漏出一点棉拖鞋顶端。

“你还好吗？”Dean扭头看着Sam，他弟弟又打了个哈欠。  
“我……没事……”Sam摇了摇头，乱蓬蓬的头发在半空中甩来甩去。

“我们找到了个案子。”Cass拿着报纸，说道:“这附近应该有只变形怪。

“哦。”Sam点点头，在心里自动纠正那个“我们”为“天使卡和Dean”。

“那么走吧，我们该工作了。”Sam有意无意压着嗓子，好让声音听起来成熟一些。——妈的，他怎么就不能赶快再长大点呢？！

Dean盯着他弟弟看了有三十秒，期间整个地堡都陷入一种诡异地沉默。Sam仿佛接受检阅的士兵一样努力迎上他哥哥的目光……直到挽上去的长袖忽然滑落了下来，整个儿遮住了他的手臂，Sam不得不低头把袖子挽上去，但他刚放下手袖子就再次滑落了下来……如此反复好几次，Sam几乎急得满头大汗，直至听到了头顶上传来Dean噗嗤一下的笑声。

“你多大了？”Dean努力地憋笑，一边拉着他弟弟胳膊，帮他把袖子挽好。

“十六，马上就十七了。”Sam恨恨地说。

“骗人。”Dean挽好袖子，拍了拍Sam乱蓬蓬的脑袋。虽然此时他弟弟跟他身高只差了半个脑袋，但Dean很确定Sam此刻不可能是“快十七岁”。

“我可不记得我教过你撒谎。”Dean看着Sam的眼睛，后者则心虚地移开视线，忸怩不安地垂眼看着地板。

“到底多大？”Dean继续问。

“快十六了。”

“到底？”3Dean声音高了八度。

“十五……好吧！”Sam暴躁起来，有点炸毛地蹦哒，破罐子破摔地说道:“是十五，我有关于生日前一夜的记忆，所以今天一定是十五岁了！”

“小家伙。”Dean拍了拍他弟的肩膀，转身拿起外套说道:“我跟Casa去外勤，你在这里做后援吧，查资料接电话之类的。”

“什么？”一听他哥要跟Cass出去，Sam立刻急了眼:，我也要去！”

“这种打打杀杀的事儿成人优先。”Dean拿上了车钥匙。

“我没法做后援的！”Sam急中生智，发挥出雄辩潜力开始循循善诱，“万一需要接电话呢？我一个十五岁的孩子总没办法伪装成FBI高层吧？还有查资料，以我现在的水平，英语还可以，万一需要希伯来语或以诺语或其他什么语言呢？”

Dean若有所思地点点头，示意Sam继续说下去。

“所以我有个建议，”Sam紧张地吞了吞口水，继续说道:“让Cass留在这里接电话查资料，我们过去调查情况。”

Cass觉得自己被针对了。

“你就是想跟你哥出去对吧？”Cass小声问。  
所谓的“小声”也就是音量刚好三个人都能听到。

Dean有意无意看了Sam一眼，转身去车库，留下Sam和Cass站在身后。

Sam只是报以平静而灿烂的笑容。等到Dean走远确定听不见他们的谈话之后，Sam才悠悠叹了口气，  
“以你的情商能这么快发现真是太好了。”

于是Cass更加确信自己是被针对了。

Dean开车，Sam一如既往坐在副驾驶，小天使则留下看家，啊不，是留下做后援。

副驾驶上的Sam把脸贴在玻璃窗上，睁大眼睛看着外面的一切。不同于儿童时期，这个跟他印象里不同的世界让他兴奋又好奇。

Dean看了一眼他弟幼稚的举动，没说话，嘴角却不自觉地勾了起来。  
他许久没见过他弟弟这么活泼。

他知道Sam天性温和，但不知道从什么时候起，那种温和变得分外敏感，并且固执地裹挟着悲哀频频杀伤。  
天使，恶魔，地狱，天堂，他们承受的东西常人难以想象，Dean尚会借酒浇愁甚至放纵欲望，他弟弟却不声不响，温和且坚定地承受满身风雨。

Dean试图拯救他，于是只有把他抱在怀里他才能感受到真实，感受到那些向内生长的伤疤。

两个人沉浸在各自的世界里，直到下车他们才意识到一个问题。

“等等，”Dean叫住了准备蹿下车的Sam，  
“你一个十五岁的孩子，不能接电话查资料难道能假扮FBI吗？”

Sam眼神无辜又单纯，一脸“啊你说的有道理我刚想起来这茬儿事”的表情，Dean这才恍然大悟:  
妈的被这小子糊弄了。

但受害人家庭就在前方，硬着头皮也得上。  
他们在成衣店给Sam租了套合身的西装，一路上Dean不得不频繁回头看他弟弟，

“你现在看起来简直就像去参加舞会的高中生。”Dean说，“鬼才会信你是个FBI！”

他们敲开门，受害者父亲，一个腆着大肚子的秃头男，看见这对兄弟明显也愣了一下。

“咳，”Dean尴尬地咳嗽两声，“FBI，最近您儿子遇害的案件我们来做跟踪调查。”

“高中生也能做FBI？”秃头男狐疑地看向一旁的Sam。

“我是实习生。”Sam脱口而出。

“……FBI还收实习生？”秃头男难以置信。

“我们正在努力构建一个更为亲民的机构。”Dean出声解释:“为青少年提供社会实践的机会也是方法之一。”

“好吧好吧。”秃头男打开了门，“进来吧探员们。”

事情的起因和经过并不复杂，受害人都是同一所学校的学生，男女都有。并且那些孩子都是跟老师或同学一起离开的监控范围。

紧接着温彻斯特们决定去学校看看。  
Sam脱了西装看起来就是个普通高中生，而Dean仍然扮作FBI探员。  
没想到这回被拦下来的是Dean。

“家长禁止进入。”保安伸手拦住Dean。  
“什……”Dean努力挤出一个微笑，掏出证件，“FBI，来查案。”  
保安迟疑了一下，来回上下打量了Dean，却仍不放行，进一步问道:“有预约吗？”

“预约？”Dean冷笑一下，说道:“学校出了几起命案，耽误了查案你负的起责任吗？”  
“州警察已经来过了。”保安咬定不放，“探员要进入必须先预约。”  
“好、好，”Dean怒极反笑，“我这就去预约，Sam，我们……诶Sam呢？”Dean一回头发现身边空空如也。

再一回头，Sam已经借着年龄优势溜进校园，混在一群学生中冲着Dean得意地挥了挥手。

Dean目瞪口呆，反应过来抄起电话就拨通了Sam的号码，这小子要是不接电话就再也别想踏出地堡一步！

电话接起的一瞬间，Dean正准备发火，幸好Sam反应快速及时截胡  
“Dean，我已经在校园里了！”

“我知道你在校园里！”Dean咬牙切齿，“下次再扔下我自己溜进去试试！”

“反正你被拦在外面了，不如我趁机溜进来调查情况。”Sam试图解释，“只是学校，我问问这里的老师和学生，能搞定的。”

电话那头隐隐传来Dean的叹气声，而后说道:“手机放兜里，别挂电话，有意外情况立刻跟我说。随时告诉我你在哪。”

Sam虽腼腆，但足够机灵，这点Dean是知道的，尤其是他弟弟那副天然又带点书呆气息的样子，的确不容易让人设防。事实上Sam的盘问工作进行的异常顺利，不管是老师还是其他男孩女孩，都被Sam满怀关怀的问候所打动，轻易说出了一些关键信息。

“每个受害人都以为自己是跟他们信任的朋友或长辈离开的，”Sam跑到一个角落，低声跟Dean通话，“但实际上，那并不是他们的朋友或长辈……”

“而是变形怪。”Dean平静的说。案件的线索已经足够明晰，这位身经百战的猎人凭着多年的经验和直觉一语道破，“离开学校，Sam。变形怪很可能就在学校里。”

“我们得确定谁才是变形怪。”Sam说，少年抬起头，偷偷打量着四周，说道:“不然下一个受害者随时都有可能出现。”

“我知道！”Dean忽然有些烦躁起来，他紧紧盯着学校大门，仿佛学校内有什么致命的传染病毒，Sam在校内的每分每秒都有受感染的可能性。他努力缓了缓呼吸，说道:“你先出来，我们需要商定计划。”

“想办法进来吧哥哥，”Sam说道:“我在监控室等你。”

Dean急急忙忙还想说点什么，但电话里只剩下信号提示音，气得他差点把手机摔了。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean发誓Sam长回来之前别想出来猎魔了，他现在肠子都悔青了，就不该被这小子鬼迷心窍出来干活，他应该拉着战斗系小天使速战速决然后回地堡过悠哉悠哉的养孩养老养生生活，而不是带着他难缠的弟弟出来，现在被搞得一个头两个大。

Dean杀气腾腾走到学校门口，保安还想上前阻拦结果被他一把摁在了墙上。  
“听着混蛋，”Dean锐利的目光刀子一般剐过对方的脸上，声音冷漠低沉，  
“我弟弟在里面，他有危险。他要是出了事，谁拦我，谁陪葬。”

保安哆哆嗦嗦说不出来半个字，眼前这个暴躁探员说得每一个字都不像开玩笑，再拒绝下去保不齐就得因公殉职了。直到Dean走进校园，后面才传来保安不满地嘟囔声，“FBI没个王法吗？”

“去告我啊。”Dean毫不在意地摆摆手，又扭头问道:“监控室在哪儿？”

 

Sam一路跑到监控室，还没构思好搪塞工作人员的借口，他已经伸手敲上了监控室的门，少年有点紧张，不自觉地挺直了身子，搜肠刮肚地张罗着每一个看起来没那么扯淡的借口。  
门打开的一瞬间Sam的所有谎言和借口都卡在了嗓子里，眼睛眨巴眨巴，愣愣地问道  
“Dean，怎么是你？”

来开门的人居然是Dean，Dean黑着脸居高临下看着他，看得Sam有些心虚。  
“不是你让我过来的吗？”Dean伸手揉了揉他弟弟的脑袋，恶狠狠地数落道:“下次再挂我电话试试。”

“我们去看监控吧。”Sam吐了吐舌头，准备往监控室里走去，结果被Dean一把拦住。

“监控我看过了。”Dean平静的说，“我知道变形怪们在哪儿了，跟我走就行。”

Sam眼神陡然深邃，捏住了衣服下的银刀，轻声问道:“变形怪们？你不是一直以为只有一只变形怪吗？”  
“情况有变，”Dean说道，“我看了监控，恐怕不止一只。”  
“不，不对。”Sam后退两步，喃喃道:“你不是Dean。”  
“你昏了头了？”Dean微微皱起眉头，催促道:“我知道变形怪在哪儿，你难道不想跟我一起过去吗？”  
“想，当然想。”小Sam目光紧紧盯着眼前的人，抽出衣襟下的银刀，毅然道:  
“但我更想在这儿直接解决了你！”

 

Dean赶到监控室的时候只看见了敞开着的门，里面空无一人，灯光明亮的照着这片下一次的空间，监控屏幕却是一片黑暗。他当然没漏过地上和墙上滴滴答答的血迹——那些狰狞的鲜红让他整颗心都揪了起来。他暗暗祈祷这些血迹最好别是他弟弟的，不然他一定要把那个混蛋吊起来鞭打。

他顺着地上的血迹一路小跑，转了几个弯，最后来到了地下游泳池。那是一处为学生建造的活动场所，在上课时间空无一人，空气中浓浓的消毒水的味道完美地遮掩住了血腥味。如果要违法犯罪或是毁尸灭迹，这个没有监控又四处是水的地方绝对是最佳地点。

他侧身紧贴潮湿的墙壁，手里的枪已经上膛。等他灵活地转过身时却不由自主地愣住了。他看见Sam正扶着墙壁向他走来。

大只的那个Sam，——难道他弟弟变回来了？正一手捂着伤口，一手扶着墙壁，跌跌撞撞向他走来。看见Dean站在前面，不禁露出如释重负地表情。

“太好了，你终于来了。”Sam说。

“伤口怎么回事？”Dean走近他弟弟，神色担忧，却没有伸出手。

“我们打了一架，”Sam说，“我杀了他……受了点伤，能帮我一把吗？”Sam看向Dean，伸出手，示意Dean扶他一把。

Dean犹豫了一下，还是伸出手。下一秒他感到对方用力抓住了他的手，把他摁在了墙上。Dean反应迅速，顺势把早就上膛的枪口抵在对方胸口。

两人僵持于此，直到变形怪一声嗤笑打破了僵持，

“一见面你就发现我不是你弟弟了，对吧？”变形怪的口气中带着一种难以言喻的嘲讽和得意，“虽然不知道我为什么会变成他长大后的样子……但对于你，你看着这张脸，就是下不了手，不是吗？”

Dean面无表情，仿佛那些话和他无关。  
“我弟弟还活着吗？”他问。

“死了。”变形怪轻描淡写，“就那么个小孩子，不难对付。”

Deam点点头，毫不犹豫扣下扳机，银弹穿过心脏，强大的冲击力让变形怪在惊恐和难以置信中向后仰倒，最后摔落在水池里。

Dean抬起胳膊，用袖子擦了一把脸上的血迹。抬头环顾四周。  
潮湿、闷热的空气，排风管道发出低沉的轰鸣。在天窗投下交错的光斑里，Dean一步一步向前走去。蓝色的砖石淹没了他的视野。  
不，不可能。他想，他们一起经历那么多生生死死，一只变形怪杀不了他，而这个阴暗潮湿的地方，绝不可能成为他弟弟的葬身之地。

所以，Sam.Winchester，你到底在哪儿？


	6. Chapter 6

Sam睁开眼睛的时候只听见头顶有排风扇呼呼作响，他双手被反绑在管道上，从转动扇叶的缝隙中投下几缕若明若暗的光。他只觉得头中一阵晕眩，似乎有什么粘稠的东西糊住了他的眼睛，应该是血。  
Sam努力睁开眼睛，试着挣脱绳子，麻绳紧紧捆着，让他的胳膊有着僵硬地疼痛着。

其实那怪物一开始没占什么上风，尤其在Sam挥刀砍过去的时候，那怪物简直难以置信Sam真的会动手，紧接着就被刺伤了，然后他转身就跑，速度极快。一切错就错在这里，出于年轻人的特有的莽撞和武断，Sam追了上去。那时他步伐矫健、充满自信，发誓要把不知好歹的变形怪碎尸万段。可不久之后他就后悔了。对方虽然受伤，但超越人类的速度、力量，以及对地形的熟悉很快就让他微弱的优势不复存在。

最后对方用棍子重击在他的脊椎上，冲击力让他像只可怜的皮球一样从台阶上翻滚下来。他还不甘地想挣扎起身，可变形怪已经揪住了他的领子，自上而下压住他，让他动弹不得。

Sam被迫看向对方的眼睛，厌恶代替了恐惧在他心底酝酿。这只变形怪没来得及蜕皮，仍然保持着Dean的样子。  
毫无疑问这是种戏谑，甚至侮辱。

接下来的挣扎都毫无意义，少年与怪物力量悬殊的对决如同一个笑话。这个笑话激怒了Sam，却让怪物发笑。

“别用Dean的样子，混蛋。”Sam咬牙切齿，“你那些卑劣的小把戏跟他差远了！”

“你还真是崇拜你哥哥。”变形怪若有所思地打量着Sam，“想必你哥哥也会很在乎你。”

“他会杀了你！”Sam回敬。

“我不怀疑他会杀怪物，”变形怪的面容忽然狰狞起来，手臂青筋暴露，褪下的外皮像破烂的丝绸一样滑到地上，Sam被眼前这一幕震惊地说不出话，他亲眼看着变形怪从蜕皮到成型，仿佛一块被融化的橡皮泥重新塑型。全新的人影倒映在小Sam清澈的瞳孔中——褐色头发、绿色的眼睛，以及那种难以言喻的熟悉感。

那是未来的我？Sam眼睛一亮:哇我能长那么高！

变形怪似乎也是第一次遇见这种情况，虽然Sam脸上的欣喜还让他一头雾水，但脑海中的记忆已经将大部分的原因和盘托出，他微笑着看向Sam，俯身在少年耳边，说道:“你哥哥猎杀怪物，不知道对着你能不能下去手呢？”

“等等，”Sam打断他，快速说道:这种“变成一方期待另一方下不去手”的老梗早就过时了好吗？”他真诚的语气无可挑剔，“哪怕是最烂的一季SPN也不会玩这个梗。谁都知道Dean肯定会一眼识破然后送你下地狱。”

“你这话跟本文作者说去我就是照剧本走。”变形怪说道。

“作者为什么要写这么烂的梗？难道观众会买账吗？”Sam步步紧逼问道。

“这你得直接问作者……哦不好意思稍等，这段台词改了，”变形怪不知道从哪儿抽出一个平板，字正腔圆地念道:“改为“反正我们只想看你哥英勇帅气地出场拯救公主，梗老一点狗血一点又有谁在乎呢？””

“这太不负责了吧？这么不负责写什么同人啊？为什么不回家种地？还有，”  
Sam高声强调，“我才不是我哥的公主。”

“你就是。”变形怪凶相毕露，“你小子话太多了！”然后一巴掌把Sam拍昏了过去。

意识消失之前，Sam隐隐听到一句，“照这么问下去作者可就要疯了……”

看着情形这倒霉作者可能已经疯求了。Sam若有所思地想了想，然后乖巧地昏了过去。

 

醒来后的Sam被绑在地下室，他一边努力磨断绳子，一边晃了晃脑袋试图清醒一点。他有点怀疑脑袋是不是被打坏了，不然怎么会出现那些莫名其妙的记忆。

他忽然停下了手上的动作，该不会这一切都是一场梦吧？  
如果是梦，那又何必挣扎呢？

如果不是梦……

忽然哐当一声巨响打断了Sam的胡思乱想。他一抬头，在满地飞扬的灰尘中看见一个熟悉的身影。

是Dean。

汗水混合着灰尘从他疲惫地脸庞滑落，砸在地上，Dean紧张肃穆的神情在看见Sam安然无恙后陡然放松下来，露出一个灿烂的笑容，

“找到你了，Sammy.”

Sam还没来得及笑出来，忽然察觉到Dean背后出现一道黑影，散发出危险的气息，

“背后！Dean！”Sam大吼着提醒他的哥哥，Dean转身的一刹那正好迎上劈手落下的刀锋，逼得Dean连连退后，枪掉在地上，滑出几米开外。  
黑影渐渐从暗出走出，阴毒地看着二人。  
Dean恍然大悟。原来有两只变形怪，第二只变形怪正是门口拦着他不让进的保安。

“原来是保安监守自盗。”Dean说道，“怪不得警察一点线索都查不出来。”  
“说真的，我打算干完这票儿就收手的。”保安摘下帽子，顺手扔在地上，摆出干架的架势。

“打架前非得先立个flag真的好吗……？”Sam怜悯地看向虎头虎脑的变形怪。

“你吐槽之前能把自己手上的绳子解开吗？还是说非得等着我去给你解开，小公主？”Dean微微龇牙。

Sam立刻低头专注地磨绳子。

 

不论怎么描述过程，结局总是大差不差。变形怪和Dean扭打在一起，在一个短暂的拉开距离的时刻，Sam终于磨断了绳子，捡起枪打在了变形怪的腹部。Dean回头看了一眼Sam，吹声口哨，用银刀刺进心脏结束了这一切。

 

最后两人又坐在impala上。  
Dean随手扯过一条毛巾捂在Sam流血不止的额头上，一边抱怨:“下次再有哪个怪物这么揍你我一定把他碎尸万段让他求生不得求死不能……”

“冷静点老哥，”Sam不太自在地皱了下眉头，说道:“那两只变形怪肯定已经死透了。”

“但你要是再挂我电话我一定把你揍得比现在还惨。”Dean直起身子，俯视着他弟弟。

“你这是双标吧喂……”Sam不自觉的缩缩脖子。

“谁让我是你哥哥呢。”Dean耸耸肩，顺手把Sam塞进impala，关上车门。

黑斑羚发动，由闹市区向渺无人烟的荒野驶去。  
Sam一直安静地看着窗外风景，直到驶出市区，Sam忽然扭头问道:“Dean，你会不会觉得我们其实活在一本故事书里？还有一个作者在主导着命运，就像上帝那样？”

Dean平静地说:“这个啊，如果你恢复了记忆你就会知道，我们的确有本书，叫《Supernatural》，上帝他老人家亲自写的。”

“……啥？”Sam一时没反应过来，细看Dean一脸郑重，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思，才反应过来，垂下了头，低声道:“所以一切都是安排好的？作者早就构思了好了一切？我们的性格、命运，难道都是假的？”

“不是。”Dean说着，他停下了车子，认真地看向他弟弟。

“也许上帝有能力创造一个世界，但他没有资格塑造我们的命运。”

他朗声说道:“我们的生命是一场对未知的探索，有些人爱把这场探索比喻为一堂课，他们说我们会在这堂课中认识你自己。可实际上并非如此，我们无法认识自己，因为我们正在创造自己。

好比你是勇敢善良还是邪恶懦弱，这些个性并非与生俱来，而是你的每个举动、每个选择创造了他们。这些选择累加起来就是人生，就是命运。

至于命运，谁也不知道故事会如何结束，作者无法传达真理，他只是讲故事的人。至于故事的走向，则永远取决于我们自己。”

Dean重新启动impala，缓缓驶入大道尽头的夕阳，金色的光辉在他的眼中流动，很快他笑了起来，仿佛想起了什么，转头对Sam说道:“你看，上帝的剧本也曾落空，所以如果有谁试图主导我们的命运，我们会反抗，一起。”


	7. Chapter 7

又一次捕杀吸血鬼之后。Sam忽然给了Dean一个紧紧的拥抱。Dean才开始没反应过来然后又紧接着有些感动地意识到也许他们每回猎杀结束之后都该有一个像样的拥抱……

这种感动持续了有二十秒，直到他发觉Sam的爪子不安分地在他背后蹭来蹭去，才明白这小混蛋不过是把手上的血污粘液借机全都蹭到他的衬衫身上。

“嘿！”Dean不满地抗议，“你就不能用毛巾擦吗？血液很难洗掉的！”

“毛巾刚刚被塞进了吸血鬼嘴里，现在那上面都是口水。”Sam不遗余力地把手蹭在Dean的法兰绒上。

“那也不能蹭我身上！”Dean试图推开他弟弟，Sam连忙趁着被推开之前又狠狠蹭了两下，然后抬头给Dean一个不知恬耻的灿烂笑脸。

Dean没好气地翻个白眼，拉开车门坐了进去。车座上放着银酒壶，Dean顺手抓起酒壶仰头就灌，下一秒差点一口喷在impala的玻璃上。

“为什么酒壶里装得是橙汁？！”Dean难以置信地扭头看向副驾驶上的Sam。

Sam一脸无辜，“我……还没到年龄？”

“伪造的身份证，再加上一把钞票，没有哪个老板会拒绝给你一瓶威士忌的。”Dean看看手里的银酒瓶，又看看他弟弟，恨恨说道:“如果不是你现在只有16岁我一定把这玩意儿砸在你脑袋上。”

Sam缩了下脖子，“是你让我去打包的。”

“可我没让你装橙汁！。”

“喝酒不能开车。”Sam急中生智，拍着座椅说道:“万一你上头了把impala撞树上了——或者更糟，撞人了怎么办？”

Dean噎了一下，反射性想反驳，但张张嘴说不出来话。以往有Sam在，他就算多喝两口还能让Sam掌管方向盘，但如今的Sam，很明显，年龄不够。

“下车！”Dean打开车门把身边的烦人鬼一巴掌推了下去，并在他弟弟无辜又惊讶的眼神中伸手指了指impala后坐。

“你年龄不够，不能坐副驾。坐后面吧。”Dean说。

Sam瞬间耷拉下肩膀，把脸一整个儿贴在车窗上，向里面的Dean发射狗狗眼光波。

“没用的，我不吃这套。”Dean扭过头盯着正前方，努力不去看到Sam眼睛。也许他该随身带上一副墨镜？每当Sam用可怜兮兮又闪闪发亮的眼神看向他的时候他都该带上墨镜躲一躲才能正常说话。

当狗狗眼风波宣告无效的时候，Sam终于不得不坐在了impala后座上。这大概是有生之年第一次，当车里只有他跟他哥的时候他却坐在后座——该死的后座，视线不够开阔不说，甚至距离Dean有一米那么远！老天啊，他没法伸手就碰到Dean，这个距离太让人难以接受了！Sam盯着Dean的后脑勺，暗搓搓地想，他一定会记住今天这个坐在后座的日子，之后的每年都要在这个日子哀悼！

 

Dean一直对作为青少年的Sammy不怎么感冒。虽然都说青少年阳光活泼又可爱，但对于Dean来说，一个青少年的弟弟意味着不能训斥、不能吵架、捉摸不定、脾气死犟。打个比方，青少年的Sammy不像小时候那么听话，还带着点儿常人难以企及的好奇心，比如Dean让他不要乱翻自己藏色情杂志的柜子，小时候的Sammy会乖乖点头说好的哥哥我知道了，青少年的Sammy也会乖乖点头说好的我知道了……然后把那些色情杂志趁Dean不注意一股脑儿扔个干净。

那都是Dean多少年的心血和收藏啊！Dean看见空空如也的柜子被气得抓狂，立刻要找Sammy兴师问罪，结果因为口才不够，只能看着Sam悠然坐在沙发上口若悬河循循善诱讲得头头是道，从“这种低俗读物也值得去看？”到“哥哥你身边才不缺女人”一套组合拳打下来逻辑清晰结构严密，听得Dean只能呆愣愣坐在一旁，活像正在接受爱国主义教育的高中生。

这事儿没完。Dean记上仇之后没过两天俩人就又找了个借口大吵一架。其实没什么大事，搁在Sam的正常年纪，下午吵完晚上就能坐一块喝酒看电影再来个爱的一发什么的……但眼前这个青少年，吵完就红着眼睛摔门跑了出去，跟当初天崩地裂闹着要去斯坦福的样子简直一模一样。Deam放心不下，开着impala出去找人。 

Dean开着impala，目光在街边缓慢地搜罗。从小树林，到市中心，没有Sam的影子。找了几圈之后Dean心里有点烦躁。外面有太多的东西在追杀他和他弟弟，排在首位的就是那个该死的时间之神。

青春期的孩子都这么麻烦的吗！Dean狠狠一拳砸在了方向盘上。似乎他自己就没过这么个令人头疼的时候——那是因为他身边有足够的可爱姑娘收留离家出走的他，让他度过一两个欢乐的晚上，再若无其事地回家。

最后Dean在一个便利店门口看见了Sam的身影。不止是Sam，只见三四个人围着他，推搡着他，走向一旁的小巷子。Dean脸色一变，等不及他停下impala，Sam已经出手了，他弟弟对着那个深棕皮肤的彪形大汉迎面一拳，让那个体型是他两三倍的胖子人仰马翻，旁边的三两个人见势不妙索性一股脑拥上去要摁住Sam。这时Dean已经跳下车，一边向Sam冲去，一边朝天鸣枪。

三四个小混混吓得拔腿就跑。Dean反射性想追过去，给那几个混蛋一人一拳，但被Sam拉住了。

“Dean！没必要追了。”Sam在他身后喊。

“我tm要把这几个混蛋的胳膊拧下来！”Dean怒气未消，狠狠地踹向路边的铁皮垃圾桶发泄着怒火，发出一声巨响。

多年以来这几乎是他的本能。他仍记得John把那把镶嵌着珍珠贝的手枪交到他手里时，给他演示如何上膛、退膛，装卸子弹，然后John把枪拍在了他的手心，郑重交代道:  
“如果有危险，Dean，你得站在你弟弟前面，保护好他。因为你是他哥哥。”从那之后他看似平静的血脉中就藏着只猛兽，平时那只猛兽温和地沉睡，当看见Sam遭到伤害，那只猛兽就会醒来，向着一切侵犯者张开血盆大口。

“你还好吗？”Dean喘了口气，回头看向Sam。

此时正值隆冬，傍晚的街道上飘着雪花，车辆无声地驶过街道，醉醺醺的人们摇晃着身体三三两两的走过。Sam背对着路灯，脸蛋和鼻尖都被冻得微微泛红，柔软的褐色发丝中夹杂着雪花，眼瞳明亮如璧。

“不能再好了。”Sam笑了起来，微微低下头，“那些家伙纠缠着一个女孩儿，我拦着他们，让那女孩儿跑了。”

“哇哦。”Dean冷哼一声，“我紧张地找了你一个下午，你居然在泡妞。”

“我没有！”Sam大声反驳，几乎脱口而出，“我只是不知道……”他忽然沉默下去，偏过头不再说话。

我只是不知道该怎么办。

Sam低头看着脚尖不再说话。要道歉吗？他错了吗？他错在哪儿了？万千思绪像是冬日的迷雾正缠绕着他，即便他开口，也只会语无伦次。

忽然他感觉到一阵温暖从身上传来。Dean把棉衣脱下来，裹在了他身上。他跑出来的时候只穿了件衬衫，低温和纷扰的思绪让他在雪夜里微微发抖。接着Dean拂去他脑袋上盖着的雪花，揉了揉他的脑袋，

“没事。你做了正确的事。”Dean拉起他，“现在我们回家。”

Sam愣了一下，忽然从后面抱住了他哥哥。他分明感到Dean僵了一下。

“怎么了？”Dean问。

“只是忽然觉得，有你在真是太好了。”Sam的声音从背后传来。

Dean勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“我照顾你这么多年，你居然现在才觉得有我在实在是太好了？”Dean装作心痛的样子捂住胸口。

“不，不是……”Sam惊慌地想解释，但平日里的能言善辩似乎在这一刻失效，似乎有一千句肺腑之言想要说出来，双手争辩似得举起又无力的放下，那些漂亮又狡猾的字句在慌乱的心跳中逃之夭夭。

“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的。”Dean弯起眼睛，“去吃汉堡怎么样？我要饿死了！”

“好冷。我要吃热乎的。”

“……穿着我的外套有什么资格说冷？还有你不是一直吃沙拉的吗？”

“偶尔换下口味不可以吗？这么冷的天吃冷沙拉简直是杀人好吗？我已经冻了一下午了这会儿抱怨一下冷也没什么吧……好啦别把围巾解下来套我头上！上面有你的口水味儿！”

“臭小子给你裹的就别嫌弃了，还有我要把这句话录下来！Sam.Winchester居然抱怨起蔬菜沙拉了，这世界是要毁灭了吗……”

两人着并肩，一边吵嘴，一边向着不远处的快餐店走去。五颜六色的霓虹灯在他们头顶上闪烁，整个城市在微不足道的幸福中酣然沉眠。


	8. Chapter 8

“我觉得Sam长大的速度变慢了。”Dean在厨房跟Castiel打电话，声音有点忧愁，“都快两个星期了，他还是那副十六七岁的样子，人小脾气还大！”

Castiel正在审讯一只倒霉的恶魔，一手拿圣水一手拿刀，只能用肩膀夹着手机，艰难地解释道:“这说明时间之神正在向你们靠近，那个家伙必须在Sam完全变回来之前抓到他，不然咒语失效，他就前功尽弃了……符咒有好好保存吗？”

“当然。”Dean瞟了一眼房间里正在看《星球大战》的Sam，忍不住又抱怨道:“这事儿最好赶快解决，他已经把《最后的绝地武士》看了8遍了，年轻人真可怕。”然后挂了电话。

Castiel只觉得一团团狗粮在脸上胡乱拍着。他挂了电话，终于忍不住愤怒地一刀插在恶魔的大腿上，在恶魔痛苦的嘶吼中小天使悲惨地仰天长啸:

“姓温的你们整天明撕暗秀考虑过围观群众的感受吗？！”

一刀。

“你们在地堡看电影喝咖啡连咖啡都是我跑腿买的啊！”

又一刀。

“混蛋！我也想看《最后的绝地武士》为什么不等我一起看呢！”

第三刀也插了进去。

等Castiel发泄完，只见被绑住的恶魔已经奄奄一息，  
“别别别别捅了你想知道什么我都告诉你求你给个痛快吧。”恶魔欲哭无泪，“姓温的惹你你去找正主啊，找恶魔发泄算什么好汉。”

“我不是好汉，我是天使。”Castiel已经恢复平静，好整以暇地擦擦刀，仰起一个毛骨悚然的笑容。

“是。天。使。哦。” 可怕的笑容渐渐在眼前放大。  
这下恶魔真的要哭出来了。

Dean端着咖啡回到房间的时候，Sam正挥舞着空空如也的爆米花盒子。

“嘿老哥我们没有爆米花了！”Sam看向Dean。

Dean下意识伸出拳头准备剪刀石头布，脱口而出:“输得人买啤酒。”

 

时光悠长。他们已经耗了三个星期。  
这有点像一个童话故事里写的那样。  
“王子，啊不，他哥跟他的公主从此幸福快乐的生活在一起。”妖魔鬼怪一律高挂免战牌。

假如，John和Mary也在，他们将是一个无比幸福的、正常的、不起眼的小家庭。  
在这短暂的三个星期里，那些曾经受到的伤害和痛苦都像远在天边还未降临的风暴。他们懒散地躺在沙发上，翻着杂志，等晚上八点的脱口秀，为平底锅里糊掉的煎蛋苦恼不已，然后开始争吵“谁该去洗锅”这个问题。

大多数时候Dean才是负责照顾人的那个。而Sam，甚至已经在考虑养只狗的问题。

“不，别想让我再多照顾一个家伙。”这是Dean的回答。  
“金毛犬多可爱啊。”Sam盘腿坐在地毯上，翻动着手里的画册。  
Dean躺在沙发上，“金毛更不行，我们已经有一只了。”

“啊？”Sam扭过头看向他哥。

“就是你呀小混蛋。”Dean的笑容十分欠揍。这个比喻实在是太贴切了，他想，他弟弟连生气的样子都像只被扔进泳池的金毛犬。

“我不是！我没有！”金毛犬晃了晃脑袋，“而且多养一只没什么坏处……也许他长大了就能帮你干活了呀。”

“你是在暗示你打算今晚洗碗吗？”

“我是说如果你养只金毛，也许它会给你叼拖鞋……我是不会去洗碗的，死了这条心吧，老哥。”

“那我同意你养狗的几率大概和你今晚洗碗的几率一样大吧！”Dean回敬，顺手向Sam扔了一个靠垫，Sam一矮身子，靠垫不偏不倚大砸在了推门进来的Castiel身上，然后掉在地上，极富弹力地在地上弹了两下，最后死鱼一样撂在地上。

Castiel的脸色黑的像锅底。那一瞬间无数画面在小天使脑海闪过，他们三人所向披靡、出生入死，最后这些画面通通消失不见，只剩下这两兄弟没完没了叽叽歪歪、甜甜蜜蜜、叽叽歪歪、甜甜蜜蜜……

 

Dean第一个察觉到Castiel内心酝酿的反常，他立刻凭借过人的机敏在Castiel爆发之前一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上跳了起来，  
“好了我去洗碗！”  
然后风一样消失在客厅门口。

反正Castiel不会跟一个孩子计较什么的。Dean向客厅内看了一眼，他无需为这位挚友的高尚品格担忧……倒是他自己，怎么又莫名其妙被安排来洗碗了。

 

Castiel的确不会跟一个孩子发火，即便眼前这个Sam并不是严格意义上的未成年人，但凭借多年侍奉与主之坐下所积累出的忍耐力，Castiel还没有兴趣因为“过度紧密的关系”而计较些什么……更没有兴趣因为发火而跟Sam陷入“什么是构成紧密关系的必要条件”和“如何判定关系是否紧密过度”以及“我才没有和我哥哥有什么过度的紧密关系”这三个问题展开跨世纪的辩论。

“Sam，你觉得你现在有多大了？”Castiel叹了口气，忧愁地坐在沙发上，顺手拿起爆米花盒子摇一摇，却悲惨地发现一颗爆米花都没有剩下。

“按照Dean的说法，我还没过十八。”Sam说。

“为什么这么说？”Castiel皱起眉头，恢复速度越慢，说明时间之神距离他们越近，看如今这样，时间之神八成就在地堡附近徘徊，只不过碍于符咒，一直没有动作。

“Dean说十八岁那天我们大吵一架，那是非常糟糕的一天。”Sam把头靠在沙发扶手上，声音闷闷的，“为什么吵架、吵了些什么，我一点都没印象。那天是生日，我是有多混蛋才会选择跟在那天跟他吵架——？”

“被毁掉的是你的生日，你不需要愧疚吧。”Castiel挠了挠头，人类的感情他理解得不太好。

“我的就是他的嘛。”Sam望着天花板，笑容里带着少年独有的天真和傻气儿，“我的生日也是他的，我的时间也是他的，我的一切都是他的……总之我们不该在那天吵架。”

“一定有原因。”Castiel说，“都过去了。”

“所以我一直觉得这是个机会，”Sam忽然明媚起来，“我们总用“都过去了”来搪塞那些原本不必经受的伤害，现在时光倒流，我可以弥补那些糟糕透顶的过去！”

……这就是你和你哥看了8遍星战却没等我的原因？Castiel努力微笑。他是天使，他要大度，不能因为错过了一部电影8遍而斤斤计较。

“我去买啤酒和薯片，让Dean再炸包爆米花？晚上一起看星球大战怎么样？”Sam提议。  
“哇哦！听起来太棒了！”小天使的翅膀都支棱起来了，迫不及待地搓搓手。  
Sam笑了起来，扔下怀里的靠垫，拿上夹克跑出门外。


	9. Chapter 9

地堡收到一个箱子。  
“谁送来的？”Sam有点奇怪，应该没多少人知道地堡的位置才对。  
就在Sam抱着箱子往回走的时候Dean揉着眼睛出来了。  
“有人来吗？”Dean问。  
“有人送来一个箱子？”Sam低头看了一眼送货人姓名，“巴尔萨泽送来的。”  
“哇哦。那个老头子送来什么东西了？”Dean做了个诧异的鬼脸，然后接过包裹放在了桌子上。

“小卡呢？”Sam问。  
“你忘了？”Dean看了Sam一眼，说“小卡和巴尔萨泽带着一群正在追杀那什么神，还交代过这事没解决之前让我们别乱跑。”  
Sam失望的“哦”了一声，目光移到包裹上，“快看寄来的是什么东西，八成是那什么神的脑袋？”  
Dean拿起小刀拆开包裹，在包裹打开的那一瞬间地堡陷入了诡异的沉默。  
凭Chunck的名义发誓，包裹里就算真的是个脑袋都不会引起这样的沉默。但现在，包裹里静静躺着一件袍子，纯白色的，仿佛一位等待临幸的淑女。

Dean好奇地用指尖拎起袍子，抖了两下才发现那其实是条裙子。宽领口，象牙扣，布料是柔软厚实的棉纱，领口和袖口都加了巴洛克风的荷叶边。颇有种《唐顿庄园》那种大家闺秀的风格。  
“这、这是什么被诅咒的东西吗？”Sam震惊地看着那条裙子，“巴尔萨泽让我们解决这个东西？”

“我看看。”Dean把裙子放到一边，拿起包裹底部的信封，看了一眼之后缓缓僵硬地转过头，声音恍惚

“Sammy，这玩意儿是给你的。”  
“哈？”Sam愣住了。  
“亲爱的Sam.Winchester，很遗憾告诉你对时间之神的猎杀行动还要再拖延一段时间，他比我们想象的还要狡猾——但请不要担心，天使给你特别制作了一件加了咒语的衣服，对时间之神有超凡的防护效果，虽然样式有点老气，但绝对好看，这可是我在十八世纪的收藏品。在猎杀成功之前，务必穿上它以防万一。(记住穿全套的。) 落款:您诚挚的伟大的天使，巴尔萨泽。”

“……”  
“……”

“……那是件女装对吧？”Sam吞了吞口水。  
Dean看了一眼裙子，“虽然是件来自十八世纪的古董，但我绝对确定这是件睡裙，小公主穿得那种。”  
Dean伸手把裙子递了过去，“来吧，别拒绝天使一片好意。”

“不可能！我不可能穿那玩意的！”Sam跳了起来，跑到长桌对面跟Dean拉开距离。Dean拎起裙子向Sam追过去，两个人围着桌子你追我跑。  
“Sammy，这玩意能防那什么神，性命攸关你还是穿上为好。”Dean藏不住的笑容越来越大。  
“得了吧。让我穿那玩意儿我宁愿找时间之神自尽。”Sam跟他哥隔着半张桌子，防备地瞪着对方。  
紧接着就是一场猫和老鼠的游戏，Dean往右Sam也往右，Dean往左Sam也往左，两个人僵持了有五分钟，忽然Dean一甩手有什么东西从衣服里飘了出来，轻飘飘地落在了两人之间的桌子上。

Dean犹豫一下，伸手捡过那片轻飘飘地布料。  
那是一条白色蕾丝边的丁字裤。  
“哇哦。”经验丰富如Dean也有点被震撼到了，盯着那片布料喃喃道:  
“现在我们可知道“穿全套”是什么意思了。”

Sam扭头就往屋里跑。他要把自己锁进屋里，并且再也不出来了。少了十几年记忆的他刚明白，那天使是个变态，更糟糕的是他哥八成也是。但Sam慢了一拍，他哥凭借猎魔多年的经验和矫健风骚的走位成功在Sam关上门的前一秒挤了进去，并且要命地抓住了Sam连帽衫的后领。  
Sam贼心不死继续挣扎，被Dean颇有些粗暴地一把搂到怀里，Dean一边紧紧箍住怀里乱踢乱打的人，一边拉下连帽衫的拉链，撕扯几下把衣服扔在地上，贴身穿的针织衫也在俩人拉扯的过程中变成一摊碎片，最后终于费劲九牛二虎之力把裙子套在Sam身上的时候，Dean终于后知后觉的意识到:  
这他妈怎么这么像一场强暴？  
更糟糕的是，作为大半个月没开荤的一个功能正常气血方刚的大男人，在这场无厘头的摩擦中可耻的硬了。  
Sam丝毫没意识到他老哥起了某种不能言说的变化，刚刚的追逐和挣扎让他精疲力尽，他摊开双手仰躺在床上，宽大的领口中露出锁骨和肩膀。  
“老哥你可真是个变态。”Sam气喘吁吁做出总结。  
Dean和他硬挺的老二百口莫辩。  
“等你长大就知道了。”Dean含混地糊弄过去，接着说道:“现在，自己把裤子脱了。”  
Sam忽然笑了出来，“你在床上对那些女人也是这么说的吗？那可真没意思。”  
没意思？Dean在心里冷冷得想，等你小子长回来我要让你后悔一百次。

不过他可没能等到Sam变回来。并且Dean觉得，看到Sam穿那套裙子，谁都没法再忍一秒。

纯白的裙子在光线的照射下几乎是半透明，略带少年稚气的身体在那团布料的包裹下若隐若现，美好的线条融化在温暖的灯光里。有时候Sam嫌烦，会干脆撩起裙子露出泛着光泽的长腿和小巧的屁股。  
Dean的喉结动了动，一种渴望的悸动在体内骚动起来。  
Sam对此一无所知，他若无其事地坐在沙发上，翻动一本摊开的书，偶尔看到深奥的地方便有些苦恼地咬着手指。那投入的神情和姿态纯然无害，像是上帝座前咏唱圣歌的安琪。

“Sam。”Dean一边叫着他弟弟，一边往他身边坐去。  
Sam没回答，却在Dean坐过来的时候自然而然地靠到他哥怀里，蹭蹭他的脖子，像一只恭顺的小兽。  
“我好想你。”Dean低头含住Sam的耳尖，Sam一惊，手里的书掉在地上。

摘一朵花最好的时刻不是盛开，而是它含苞待放的时候。  
未曾绽放的花蕊包含着憧憬和对一切未知的喜悦……在见到天日之前把它握在手掌，连同细长的花茎一起囚禁在花瓶中，这样，从盛开到凋零，这朵花完完全全属于你。对于Dean来说，他恰好错过了这个时刻。他亲手栽培，眼看着这家伙长成一朵小花骨朵，但悲催的是在即将的盛开的季节里他的那朵花跑了……跑去斯坦福找了个女友。虽说殊途同归，但少年时香馨总归是与他擦肩而过。而现在，现在这朵花被变回来了，焕然一新，乖巧地躺在他掌心等他撷取，傻子才会放弃。

Sam觉得自己快疯了。他觉得他绝对是被诅咒了，先是被迫穿上一条过时的裙子，接着被告知自己出柜了，出柜对象还是他亲哥。最糟糕的是，他真的在他亲哥怀里硬了。  
疯了，绝对是疯了。  
从他哥那句“Sam，我好想你。”开始他就意识到事情不太对头，紧接着Dean咬上他耳朵尖，“你怎么还不变回来，”他哥说，声音里带着点莫名的愤怒和委屈，“我都忍了大半个月了。”  
“我，我……我什么都不知道……”Sam满脸通红，支支吾吾说不出来话。  
“没事。”Dean的手指划过他的脊柱，钻进裙子，勾住他那条纤细的丁字裤，附在他耳边低声说道:“不知道我再教你。”  
单纯年轻的小家伙哪儿经得起他哥这么撩拨，一边喘着气一边哼哼唧唧要跑走，却又被一把搂了回来，热乎乎的硬块抵在屁股后面。Sam感到他哥身上的味道像来自海洋的季风一样包裹着他，把他捧在温暖的气流中上下飘荡。  
“你要是不喜欢这样可以推开我，或者，继续相信我。”Dean从后面环抱着Sam，像抱着一只布娃娃，温热的气息略过他弟弟后颈的裸露的皮肤。该死的，他弟弟为什么闻起来香喷喷的，像四月的青草和紫丁香。  
Sam在Dean怀里变得滚烫，挣扎了一会儿才扭过红透了的脸，小声问道:  
“会疼吗——？”

他们两个在只容一人坐的小沙发上纠缠着。Sam跨坐在Dean的大腿上，紧张地搂着Dean脖子，Dean的手则在袍子下来回抚摸，不能脱的蕾丝内裤被褪到大腿根部。

这根本不是一朵花，Dean想，这他妈简直是一个花园。  
这个花园在他举步进入的一瞬间冰消雪融，松软的、未经开垦的土壤被暴露在空气中，随着他的步伐而轻微的战栗。Dean很从容，他从容的松土、播种、浇灌，让一阵阵快意顺着大地的脊骨缓缓渗透，接着那些嫩芽破土而出，疯狂而肆意地在他周身蔓延。小鹿笔直修长的两腿藤蔓一样缠在他的腰上，眼睛睁得大大的，里面半是惊恐半是喜悦，这种感觉鼓励了Dean，他不遗余力地继续探索，用唇舌、齿尖和手指，他是春风和太阳，催发万物；他让鲜花盛开在他弟弟胸前，大片的肌肤红嫩如蔷薇，旖旎着等待他的造访。最令他欣喜的是那些可爱的果实:稚嫩的浆果逐渐饱满、在他手中变成甜美的紫红色，他垂头品尝，舌头包裹住饱满的果实，威胁似得在齿尖上滚来滚去。再往深处探去，那颗最要命的蜜桃已经在他手里紧绷着，显得秀色可餐，那里镀上一层肉粉色，仿佛一掐就会流出香甜的果汁。

“放松点，”Dean的手掌抚摸着Sam的尾椎，手指向下不断刺探。  
Sam难为情地哼哼两声，把屁股往他哥手中送了送，紧接着忍不住一声惊呼——Dean的手指已经滑到穴口，在那珍珠一般柔嫩的地方轻微的按压，中指进入的一瞬间Sam紧紧搂住Dean脖子。  
“嘿小家伙——”Dean咬着牙，“你放松点，我、我快没法呼吸了……”  
Sam“噢”了一声，胳膊稍微放开了一点，手却还紧紧抓着Dean肩膀，他能感觉到那地方挤进的Dean的手指，也知道一会儿还会挤进些他哥的其他东西。他不知道他能否承受的了，但他不想毁了这一切，这也意味着——他会努力。  
Dean一边在后面开疆扩土，一边抬起另一只手，翻出了藏在沙发缝里的润滑油，然后他暂时抽出手指，把润滑油淋在手上，又顺着股缝滴了下去。冰凉的液体让Sam再次紧张起来，Dean不得不偏过头，咬着Sam的耳尖让他放松下来。  
“宝贝儿，你放松点，不然我没法进去。”  
Sam心下一横，胯骨沉了下去，完完全全交给他哥掌控。Dean捧着Sam坐在沙发上，两个人的身躯紧紧贴在一起。很快在润滑剂的作用下，一根指头变成两根，在湿漉漉的后穴捣挤碾压。Sam的心慌意乱的喘息声就在Dean耳边，Dean忍不住解开自己裤子，老二摩擦在Sam的大腿根部。  
“进来吧。”Sam咬着嘴唇，脸上红透一片。  
“你确定？”Dean有点诧异，他甚至还不确定他弟弟已经准备好了。  
“我没事，”Sam从喉咙中咕哝出声，“我只是想让你高兴。”  
见Dean还没动作，Sam索性向Dean摸了过去。Dean引导着Sam的手，在胯间上下动作着。最后Dean抱着Sam站了起来，把他弟放在沙发上。裙子掀到胸口，两条腿被推到肩上，一片春色旖旎。  
汗水浸透的裙子湿乎乎地黏在身上，上面还沾着其他液体，Sam的嘴唇上被亲得红肿，乳白的精液滴在麦色的胸膛上，还有流在真皮沙发上。他们的肉体饥渴地翻搅在一起，热气弗乱他们的眼睛。  
最后Dean抱着Sam去了浴室。  
“我要把这件该死的裙子脱下来！”Sam气喘吁吁地坐在浴缸里，扯下裙子和小裤扔在一旁，带着脖子和前胸上的红痕坐在水里。  
“你穿还挺好看的。”Dean也坐在浴缸里，一边打趣他弟弟，一边给Sam头发上的香波揉成泡泡。  
“你说那天使该不会坑我们吧？”Sam托着头思考道:“该不会那件衣服上根本没有什么防护咒语之类的？”  
Dean耸耸肩，没有回答，管他呢，反正他已经爽到了。

“你该不会是在坑他们吧？”Castiel跟巴尔萨泽坐在小酒馆里，为庆祝成功击杀时间之神而喝上一杯。  
“坑他们？坑他们什么了？”巴尔萨泽一脸无辜。  
Castiel将信将疑，“我怎么不知道一件衣服就能防护时间之神？还有这样的咒语？”  
巴尔萨泽喝了一口酒，慢吞吞道:“那个啊，的确不存在。”  
Castiel差点喷出来，他哭笑不得看着自己恶趣味地好友。  
“管他呢。”巴尔萨泽说，“反正那件裙子的目的不是防护什么神，而是保证他们能老老实实待在地堡。而且，从结果来看，这件裙子确有成效，不是吗？”

当然了。  
Dean.Winchester怎么可能让穿着白裙子的小公主下得了床呢。


End file.
